ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone Hates Goodbye Scenes
}} Julio Scountrél says goodbye to Elan. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * The Crew of the Mechane ** Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ ** Julio Scoundrél ◀ ▶ ** Felix ◀ ▶ ** Crewman with Five O'Clock Shadow ◀ ▶ * Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator (as lizard) ◀ ▶ Transcript Belkar: One flap closer and I'm having chicken-fried raven tonight. Blackwing: But I just want his autograph! Haley: Belkar, leave Blackwing alone. Blackwing: Yeah, leave Blackwing—Hey! You remember me now? Haley: Shyeah. I'm the one who named you! I was just busting V's chops before. Blackwing: Huh. Well, V's chops have been utterly and thoroughly busted. So, job well done, I guess. Elan: Hey, has anyone seen Roy? Blackwing: He's below decks, talking to Vaarsuvius. Elan: Wow! A talking bird! Blackwing: So is he also just— Haley: Probably not, no. Elan: Where's Julio, then? I wanted to ask him about some of the other times he fought my father. Bandana: He, uh... he told me to give these to you. Elan: His sword? And a letter? Elan reads the letter, the voice of Julio reads the words. Julio (inset): Dear Elan—By the time you read this letter, I'll have taken my spare flying carpet and left the ship. Elan: *Gasp!* Julio (inset): This is your adventure, Elan. My questing days are behind me. Julio (inset): I've left Bandana in command of the Mechane for a while, but I've given her orders to take you wherever you need to go. Julio (inset): Take my Chaos Sabre, too. You need a new sword, and it won't be much use where I'm going. Julio (inset): I've decided to take a long overdue vacation to the Outer Planes. I hear Arborea is lovely this time of century. Julio: (inset) I wish you the best of luck, Elan, and I can't wait to hear the tale. ~Julio Elan: Oh man! I can't believe he left without saying goodbye! There's so much I still wanted to say to him! Haley: Well, you could just turn around. Haley: He's standing behind you doing the voice-over through a can. The scene widens to reveal that Julio is right behind Elan, holding a can. Elan: Farewell, brave captain! I know not when we shall see your like again! Julio: "P.S. Actually, maybe I better hit the head before I go." D&D Context * Arborea is the outer plane of pure Chaotic Good. Trivia * Haley finally puts to bed the running gag of forgetting that Blackwing existed. * Julio had previously given Elan his +3 keen rapier in #392, but it was sundered by Tarquin in #934. Elan still has his rapier from #28, which he lost when imprisoned in the Cliffport jail, but was recovered along with all his old equipment when he defeated Nale.Re: Where'd he get the sword? - The Giant External Links * 943}} View the comic * 329472}} View the discussion thread References Category:To Dwarven Lands